The Nordic's Bet
by BionicOtaku
Summary: Sweden and Denmark have a bet. Iceland gets a little pissed. Sufin, Dennor, HongIce


**This was inspire by a random text post I saw on tumblr about a million years ago. Hope you enjoy. ~ BionicOtaku**

It was hardly even nightfall when Iceland, who was hunched over the computer playing minecraft, heard a muffled sound drifting through the walls. From where he sat at his desk in the far corner of his room and with his large headphones blaring it took him a minute to notice the sound, but once he did, suspicion began to rise inside him. Pulling off his headphones and closing his computer, Emil stood and walked from his room into the hallway where the sounds only got louder. His suspicions as to what the sound was were confirmed as he now heard a voice coming from the bedroom across the hall from his. The voice was Finland's and he was being anything but discreet as he let out a combination of moans, yells, and incoherent gibberish in his native tongue, accompanied by the sound of bed springs squeaking and a low grunting sound that no doubt belonged to Sweden. "Wonderful" the white haired teen muttered to himself as made his way down the hall towards the staircase to go get a snack. On his way however he past the bathroom and to his horror, along with the sound water hitting tile, there was the very distinct sound his brother mewling and gasping in what could only be described as a mentally scarring fashion. These sounds were also accompanied by a loud Dane repeatedly chanting "Oh fuck yeah". "Those fucking assholes" Iceland thought to himself as he descended the staircase. It wasn't that big a deal though, Emil supposed, that is until he came face to face with a small blue-eyed boy who was peeking over the back of the couch with a worried look on his large, furrowed eye brows.

"Iceland! Are you okay? I think there is a monster upstairs! Did it eat my Papas!" Sealand yelled, his eyes welling up with tears.

"Uh, no Peter, there's no monster that's just uhhh, a scary movie that the others are watching." Iceland lied, thinking of an excuse as fast as possible.

"I told you there was no monster." Lodonia piped up from where he sat in an armchair, seemingly completely absorbed in his 3DS.

Iceland thought for a moment before pulling out his phone and sending a quick text to Hong Kong before looking back up at the two children.

"Hey guys, you want to go over to Leon's house for a bit? You can play with his PS4." He was met with a resounding "Yeah totally!" from Sealand and a muttered "Yeah sure whatever." from Ladonia. As Iceland closed the front door behind them he thought to himself "Those fuckers owe me."

"'Sup Emmy?" Hong Kong said in his casual drawl as he swung the door open and made eyes at the white-haired teen on the thresh hold. He was about to say something else when something just below his eye line caught his attention and he looked down slightly to see two kids looking up at him, one with a huge grin and the other with an absolutely blank face almost rivaling Leon's own. The Asian teen blinked for a moment, but quickly recovered from the shock and gave the children a welcoming smile. "Hey guys come on in and make yourselves at home." He said letting the three pass into the house, but grabbing Iceland's arm as he passed to pull him close.

"This isn't really what I thought you meant when you asked to come over." The brown haired teen whispered tilting his head in a meaningful manner.

"Yeah well, _that_ is the whole reason I'm here in the first place." Iceland responded blushing profusely at his boyfriend's implications.

"Apparently one's sex drive does not slow down with age because they're all old as fuck, but they fuck like it's a new discovery." Emil continued, elaborating on his reasons for seeking refuge.

"I wish yours would speed up." Leon said, poking fun at his boyfriend's reserved disposition.

"Yeah whatever." Iceland replied rolling his eyes,

"Let's go keep an eye on the twerps."

The next morning Iceland entered the kitchen to find the other five Nordics all sitting around the table in different states of cognizance. Finland was his normal perky self, and Denmark seemed to be mostly awake as he talked animatedly with Tino. Sweden however sat with his eyes glazed over, staring off into nothingness, and Norway looked as if he would murder anyone who came within a five foot radius as he sat hunched over his coffee cup.

"So" Emil began as he went to the fridge and picked up a container of skyr.

"Anyone want to tell me what the hell was going on last night?" the teen continued conversationally.

"Geez Icy, we kinda thought you knew about the birds and the bees, but I guess if you don't then I can expl-" Denmark began before being cut off

"I know what sex is you idiot. What I don't know is why you lot insist on sounding like a pack of wolves while there are children in the house."

"Had a bet." Sweden said still not moving his eyes from their place off in space.

"Sorry what? " Iceland pressed, surprised by Sweden's response.

"Mathias 'n I had a bet. Whoever's partner's louder wins." Sweden elaborated, nodding his head across the table to Tino and Lukas, who were blushing and looking disinterested respectively.

"You guys are ridiculous." Emil said turning to leave the room.

"Icy, wait!" Denmark called, halting Iceland in his tracks.

"What?"

"Who won?"

"Berwald" Iceland said matter-of-factly as he strode away.


End file.
